


Maybe Next Time

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [83]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Restraints, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Logan wakes up in the dark, very disoriented. If only he were free from the silly restraints on his limbs, perhaps he could escape.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Emile Picani & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Maybe Next Time

Logan awoke in the dark, which was very strange on two levels. 

For one thing, he thought he was dead. He had sustained injuries beyond what a human could withstand in any normal circumstance. Perhaps Logan was the small percentage that survived through sheer force of will or whatever drive they had to live.

That was doubtful, not that Logan didn’t think he was capable. It was more that he didn’t think of himself as a willful person and he didn’t remember a lick of ever being confident or determined to live.

He had just been scared. Oh so incredibly scared.

The other reason was that his room was rarely ever dark, there was always a lamp near his window that shown light into the room to illuminate it. The light always hit the wall on the other side of the room. It missed Logan because his bed was close enough to the window for the window sill to block it out from hitting his eyes.

So where exactly was he if he wasn’t in his room?

Logan stretched slowly, his muscles strangely not protesting his movements like they usually did. Instead, all his movements were quickly stopped by a thick strap which Logan only now was registering as on his wrist when he was met with resistance from it. 

Pulling at his restraints with curiosity, Logan explored each restraint slowly. Searching for weaknesses in each strap slowly, Logan had little time to think about why he was strapped to a flat table instead of a soft bed. All that was in Logan’s mind was what he had learned getting out of restraints, there wasn’t time for emotions in this situation yet.

When ultimately he didn’t find any obvious weaknesses in his restraints, he instead called out to the dark room. Though a slightly more advantageous approach would be to stay silent and gain some kind of intel without the perpetrator knowing, it wasn’t what Logan did.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” 

At his words, he heard a sharp intake of breath that would have startled him if not for Logan’s anticipation for there to already be someone there.

“I know you’re there. May I ask why I am tied up or restrained in this manner? I do not recollect the moments before i was here. Could you inform me?”

There was another sharp intake of breath before the sound of something like weight shifting and a slight thumping on the ground filled Logan’s ears.

“No, and there’s no person here but me.” Logan’s body went cold as he heard the sound of his brother’s voice, cold and harsh.

“I’m a person! I’m Logan, your brother! Where’s Emile he-”

“You are not my brother and you don’t deserve to even speak that name. It’s time to go back to where you can’t hurt anyone, you were never supposed to wake.” 

Logan struggled desperately against his restraints before a stab in his neck made everything go wonky and his mind sink into the table as his eyes slipped closed.

Maybe next time.

If there was one.


End file.
